


Of Course You Do

by UberDuper



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, setsuna has a pineapple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberDuper/pseuds/UberDuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm looking at this pineapple.” She responded, turning back to the fruit in question. “I thought pineapples were yellow...”</p>
<p>“Oh goodness.” Azama rolled his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course You Do

“Hmm...” Setsuna pursed her lips, adjusting her position on her stool and staring at the tropical fruit before her. A pineapple, large and proud, sat upright on the table in front of her. It stood tall, awaiting whatever plans she had for it. Unbeknown to the pineapple, however, Setsuna had no plan. Just a desire to watch the fruit.

“And just what do you think you're doing?” At the sudden voice, Setsuna slowly turned to see Azama strolling into the kitchen, box in hand. He looked vaguely amused, but Setsuna was never good at reading emotions, so she wasn't sure.

“I'm looking at this pineapple.” She responded, turning back to the fruit in question. “I thought pineapples were yellow...”

“Oh goodness.” Azama rolled his eyes, plodding over and plopping the box on the table next to the pineapple. Now that it was closer, Setsuna could tell the box was actually a crate, loosely put together with thin wooden boards. Inside the box scuttled a few crabs. Setsuna's brow rose, and she turned to observe the crustaceans.

“Wow... crabs...”

“Indeed.” Azama patted the top of the box.

“Hey Azama?” Setsuna turned to look at her fellow retainer. “Where'd you get this box?”

“Ah, of course.” The man in question chuckled, placing a hand on Setsuna's shoulder. She glanced down at it. “I forgot how oblivious you can be. I knew that putting that fruit in front of you would keep you out of trouble, but it seems I vastly underestimated your capacity for absentmindedness.” At the compliment, Setsuna smiled. Azama cocked his brow at her smile. “It wasn't a compliment.” He took his hand off of the archer's shoulder and turned towards the door. “Anyway, I assumed that you might realize that the crabs were from Lady Hinoka and her return, but I suppose that was too strong of an assumption to make.”

“Oh!” Setsuna's eyes lit up. “Lady Hinoka is back?” She hopped off of her stool, smiling at Azama again. “Thanks for coming to get me. I hope she brought me back a pineapple.” Azama chuckled and strolled towards the door, Setsuna at his side.

“Of course you do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> beach brawl was nice, here's a story of the best retainers  
> also, the script for Hinoka's win isn't on the wiki, which is absolutely criminal


End file.
